Trust
by badgirl1990
Summary: Robin thinks about trust.


**Trust**

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: Robin thinks about trust.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

" _You want to yell at me too? Everyone else has and I don't blame them."_

" _I do not wish to yell merely to understand. Robin why did you not tell us the truth?"_

" _I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew that it was me under that mask then you guys would have held back. It doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out and I haven't figured anything out about him."_

" _That is not true. Whoever Slade is you and he are….similar. He did not trust you….and you did not trust us."_

What is trust?

Trust is a person's reliance on who a person is and their abilities, brilliance, character, determination, efficiency, focus, or integrity in order to accomplish a goal and work together. It is something that is meant to be earned and not given. Trust is very hard to earn but very easy to destroy. Most people cannot survive without some kind of trust in their lives. Mostly everybody trusts someone or something except for me.

Two things that my father Batman had drilled into my head from day one was for me never to tell anybody who I am or Batman's real identity as Bruce Wayne and never to trust anyone as well as warn me about the potential hazards of open friendships and romantic relationships with others. He made it clear that if people knew who the two of us really were and what we looked like then I would have to worry about the risk of them telling the wrong person about our secrets. If that knowledge and information were to fall into one of the hands of our many enemies then the people around us and our own lives would always be in constant mortal danger. In order to be a brilliant and skilled crime fighter and detective you cannot always let yourself be in constant danger because then you can never uphold the cause that you fight for and crime would control everything. Besides me giving someone that kind of information puts everyone who I accept for they are and care about in even more danger than they are already in and if I can lessen the odds of it against them then I will do it in any way that I can. Trusting someone can lead to danger and in this business that can get you killed. That is why you are always supposed to know all you can about who people are and their lives so you can be able to be ready for anything and you never trust anyone so no one can stab you in the back.

The only person you can safely trust in life is yourself.

Batman is the one who made me who I am and the type of person that I am as Robin the Boy Wonder. He made it clear that I was always supposed to be smart, cunning, determined, efficient, fast, serious, mature, responsible, brave, resourceful, strong, and tough and focus only on my current mission all of the time and that it would require me to make a lot of sacrifices. He is the one who encouraged me to work on cases on my own all by myself alone in my bedroom for days at a time and sacrifice such things as food, hot showers, clean clothes, relaxation, and sleep after I became the leader of the Teen Titans like he does since you have to give up a lot of your time and energy in order to accomplish your mission. If you fail you accomplish your mission highly dangerous criminals remain on the loose and innocent people could lose their lives and that failure is on your shoulders and is a very big burden to have to deal with for the rest of your life.

That is why I obsess over cases and the villains so much and I appreciate any chance that I can get to be who I am as Dick and act like a normal teenager more than the others do. The freedom to get to read a book, write a story, draw, fix things for fun, get on the computer, and listen to music or to have soda and pizza for dinner and watch TV and play videogames all night long means more to me than it does to the others. Batman also made me swear not to reveal who I was and his real identity to anyone or show them what I look like without my mask on, have an open friendship with anyone or a serious romantic relationship with anyone, or trust anyone.

He would kill me if he knew how much of my promise that I really broke to him.

I accept Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire for who they are and care about them and I am good friends with all of them. I have drunken soda and eaten pizza with all of them, fought crime all of with them, hung out with all of them in public for anyone to see, played videogames or sports with all of them, trained with all of them, and watched TV with all of them. I would do anything for any of them and they know that. The bad part is that all of our enemies know that too. Anyone of them can see that as a weakness and decide to exploit it and use them in order to get to me. Me having an open friendship with anyone was something I promised Batman that I would never do but I went ahead and did it anyway.

Another way I broke my word to Batman is because of my huge crush on Raven and my obviously mutual attraction to Starfire which breaks Batman's policy of never developing romantic feelings for a woman.

Open friendships and intense romantic feelings for women are two mistakes that Batman would never make.

I hate myself for my inability to be unable to never accept anyone for who they are and care about them and be friends with them, remain cold as ice towards everyone, show emotions, and nearly trusting others and how far I let the others in. All I can say in my defense is that I did not want to be as lonely as Batman is forever. I guess that is why I became friends with my teammates. None of them can get any closer to me than they already are now though and I plan on doing whatever it takes to keep it that way.

The others want me to talk about who I am, my family and friends, and my past in Gotham City as well as everything I can about Batman and the Justice League America and show them what I look like underneath of my mask. All of them get angry and bitter at me and act coldly towards me whenever I say no. The four of them are under the impression that I can share that kind of information with them as long as they promise me not to tell anybody whatever I tell them so no one will get hurt because of it. My inability to trust any of them also gets on their nerves. However I will never cave and give into their demands and they all know that.

I am sorry you guys. I can accept the four of you for who you are and care about all of you and be a good friend and follow teammate to everyone, crush on Raven, and feel attracted to Starfire but I will never let anyone of you in completely. You will never find anything out about who I am, Batman, the Justice League America, my family and friends, or my past and you will never see what I look like without my mask on and I will never trust any of you. I am who I am as Robin the Boy Wonder and I will always be smart, cunning, determined, efficient, fast, serious, mature, responsible, brave, resourceful, strong, and tough all of the time, focus only on the current mission, and never consider any of you to be my equals like Batman does with his own allies. You will always be unworthy of my trust. It will be better for everyone involved if you all just finally accept it.

Trust is something that I will never be capable of. I cannot trust anyone even if I wanted to. It is a part of who I am. Besides trust can get you severely injured or killed and that is why I will never trust any of you.

The End

Author's Note: I believe that Robin accepts Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire for who they are and cares about them and is good friends with all of them but he is unable to trust any of them due to the fact that his adoptive father and mentor Batman does not trust anyone and probably taught him not to. Anyone with Batman for a guardian would have emotional issues and an inability to trust especially after he gets done training you. Robin may want to be able to but he knows that he can't and he doesn't know how to and he tries to make up for it by willing to do anything for his friends. It is too dangerous for a superhero to trust people anyway. Please review!


End file.
